


New Year's Eve

by DarthSayahSwag



Series: New Year's Special [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Meet-Cute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short one shot meet-cute, I might do a series of them every New Year's or holiday surrounding this event. SwanQueen, Emma & Regina meet at a New Year's Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Another year of feeling alone.

Another countdown went down without her very own New Year's kiss of her own and she suddenly, for the very first time, felt the gaping void in her heart for the loneliness where no one had ever managed to fill that emptiness. It was another year gone by without someone to fill up that empty place in her heart where someone should be.

Regina sighed as she sipped out of her champagne. She should have been enjoying herself as her fellow politicians and socialites were. Instead, she found herself aching, wishing for that special someone to fill that void.

Little did she know, the one person who could maybe, just maybe fill that deep chasm in her hear soul was in the very same room, carrying a silver platter filled with flutes of champagne. A blonde who was just about to bump into her and change the rhythm of her life.

Emma Swan wasn't necessarily clumsy. She wasn't entirely smooth, either. But accidents, well, she was prone to them. She called it her luck. She had bad luck, really. Or maybe good luck, since it seemed to land her in some pretty not-so-bad situations. It was really a coin flip on which it was that occurred for her.

It was with this in mind that it happened. She had been serving champagne at a politician's New Years celebration when she had tripped over the train of some lady's fancy dress and the next thing she knew, the last drink upon her tray went flying. It hit the middle of the most beautiful brunette she had ever laid eyes upon's dress.

She scrambled toward the woman, stammering her apologies as her embarrassment bloomed on her porcelain skin, her face turning a brilliant red.

"I-I am so, so sorry! I don't know what happened! One moment, I was serving drinks, the next I was tripping! Forgive me! How can I fix this?!" Emma stammered, dropping her golden-tressed head in apology.

The woman, became absolutely outraged and raising her head, all of that rage blew right out of her lungs as her brown eyes met Emma's green. She seemed at a loss of words for a moment, and Emma, Emma too found herself at a loss as the two of them stood there, staring into one another's eyes, as if they were gazing directly into the other's soul. As if, for the first time, they were truly seeing and being seen.

It was the brunette that broke the silence, her husky voice sending thrills up and down Emma's spine, "I don't believe that will be necessary."

Emma's eyes widened.

"But, surely, there must be something! I mean, such a beautiful dress! I mean, I should probably at least take care of the dry cleaning bill, let me at least make up for it somehow." Emma was shocked. How could this obviously powerful woman want for nothing from her after her mess up? Didn't every single one of her kind always react the same?

The woman only shook her head.

"No. I-," but before she could finish she was interrupted by another man, a handsome fellow, possibly another politician, whispering in her ear.

Emma watched as the brunette seemed to listen for a moment before rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"No, let Leo know I am not interested," Emma overheard the woman say before dismissing the man. She listened as he said something about "regretting this" before the man walked off abruptly, leaving the two women to continue their current situation.

The brunette seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before she realized that she still had company. She let out a breathe and waved a hand as if swatting away bothersome thoughts like they were flies before returning her attention to Emma.

"Still here, I see." She remarked to Emma quietly. There was a touch of something, a kind of underlying hint of bleakness, a touch of loneliness that Emma felt echoed within herself.

Emma nodded.

"I think I'm going to insist on sticking around until you come up with some way for me to make up for spilling champagne on your dress." Emma told her, in her most charming manner. She really did want to make up for it. That, and she didn't want to leave this woman just yet. Not yet. Something about her was calling to her.

The woman fought back a smile.

"Oh? And what if I refuse to think of something? What if decide to waste your time by being stubborn? Are you just going to stand here all night, with me until I make a decision?" The woman smirked as she spoke, her voice falling into a purr. Emma raised her eyebrows. Was she flirting?

Emma decided to go with it. "Yep. I will stubborn right back and we will have to see who can out-mule who. You'll see I can be a pretty patient woman."

The woman blinked. She was eyeing Emma as if she had never seen anyone like her. A challenge.

"I don't even even know your name…" She whispered softly.

Emma smiled.

"Emma. Emma Swan." She answered.

The woman's expression softened. She put out her hand for Emma to shake.

"Regina. Regina Mills." The brunette introduced herself.

Emma took her hand, shaking it firmly. As their hands met, she felt a warmth flood her skin at the contact, tingles shot from her hand through the rest of her body. She was going to lose it in the presence of this woman.

"Well, Regina," Emma smiled as warmly as she could, "Happy New Year."

A clock struck in the distance. 2 am. A man shouted, "And that's the end of the party! You don't have to go home, but ya can't stay here!"

Emma and Regina turned back toward one another after watching him speak. They still held one another's hands.

"And now that I am off shift, will you let me make that spilled drink up to you?" Emma asked Regina with a charming smile as she held onto her hand.

Regina ducked her head then looked back up, meeting Emma's green eyes again.

"If I say yes, will I get my hand back?" She asked of the all too bold blonde.

Emma nodded, grinning.

"Then, yes." Was the all too ready reply.

"Good." Emma told the brunette. She pressed her lips to Regina's hand before letting it go.

"I'm going to grab my coat and drop this tray off, you grab what you need and meet me….." Emma trailed, unsure of where this woman would want to meet her.

Regina pressed a finger to her lips.

"I'll meet you at the service entrance. You have a car, yes?" She asked.

Emma nodded.

"Then we will meet there." Regina told her.

And with that, the two women parted to get what they needed before meeting up, upon which, their New Year's adventure, could truly begin….


	2. Christmas Eve

Emma stood at the window, a cup of warm hot cocoa in her hands.

It was their first Christmas Eve together. From the night she had met Regina Mills it had been one hell of a romance. It was almost a year and they were happy.

Regina’s arms wrapped around her midsection from behind.

“What are you thinking about?” Regina murmured into her ear.

Emma's eyes fluttered. She would never get over how good it felt to be held by her.

She felt warm.

“It's almost been a year.” Emma smiled.

Regina pressed lips to her shoulder.

“It has.” She agreed.

They stood there for many long moments, enjoying the view from their apartment.

Their apartment. Emma had moved in 3 months ago. After a series of rather miscommunicated events, she and Regina had come to a head in an argument and it came spilling out.

Regina had only been nervous about asking her to move in and being rejected.

Now Emma’s leather jackets held permanent residence in the coat closet. Her boots sat beside the door. What little Emma had from her rather nomadic lifestyle was placed in between Regina’s impeccable décor.

She was home. Regina cooked in the mornings, Emma dropped by her office for lunch some days during the week, and they had dinner most nights when their work didn't hold them late. When it did, the one night working would find the other, and bring them a meal.

As much as Emma hated them, she accompanied Regina to her political functions, dolled up and in a new dress the woman had bought for her. She sometimes even helped Regina charm a few of the political personas she needed to support her.

She also provided escape routines should Regina tire of all the butt-kissing. Then they would run off to do something rather salacious in near-public settings.

From that first night together, the sparks had flown into an inferno.

Regina pulled Emma along.

“Come to bed.” She beckoned. “I have a gift for you.”

Emma smiled at the sultry look the woman gave her. That look always made her want take her against the nearest wall. She let herself be tugged into their room.

The bed, with thick comforters and soft sheets.

Regina sat on the edge and slowly opened her robe. Emma bit back her moan.

She sat there in lacy lingerie, the color a deep red. Stockings and garters, ribbons on the edges of the stockings and the lace panties. This woman was a gift to her every single day.

She stepped forward. Regina held up a hand and raised an eyebrow, expectantly.

Emma whimpered, she wanted to touch her, but she knew what Regina wanted.

She pulled her sweater over her head in a flourish. Her pants she unbuttoned slowly, holding Regina’s gaze as she did so. Regina’s eyes dropped to the thong she wore and when the woman licked her lips Emma stepped toward her until she stood, clad in her underwear, before the woman.

“May I?” She whispered down to her.

Regina squirmed, then nodded. Emma kneeled before her, she took hold of Regina’s stockinged knees and pushed them apart.

She settled between her legs and leaned up, taking Regina's lips in a long, languid kiss. She didn't know which of them moaned.

Emma's hands came up behind Regina, playing with the clasps of her bra. She took them apart and slid her digits along the straps, caressing as she slid bra down Regina’s arms.

She pressed open-mouthed kisses against the slightly darker woman’s skin, down her neck across her collarbones, reveling in the taste of her.

Regina arched and moaned as her lips wrapped around a nipple. Her fingers weaved through Emma’s blonde locks and she groaned around the captured peak as the woman scratched and tugged at her scalp.

She tugged and teased the other nipple with her fingers, switching when she felt one had gotten enough attention from her mouth.

“Emma.” Regina pleaded.

Emma stopped, she looked into Regina’s eyes, she enjoyed the sight of this woman, so wound up. Her own stomach tightened. She felt her own wetness pooling.

Emma slipped down until she was level with Regina’s lace underwear. The lace was near black with the wetness she must have caused her. Emma smirked. She worked her fingers against Regina’s thighs. She ran her mouth against the silk of the stockings. She bit into the naked flesh just inside of where one thigh met her pelvic bone.

Regina bucked above her. She threaded fingers through Emma’s hair urging her on to where she needed her.

Emma’s fingers found lace at last. Emma looked up from her position and gave Regina a wicked grin. Regina’s eyes turned wide.

“Emma!” She gasped.

Fingers hooked into the lace and ripped.

“Such a wonderful gift.” Emma told her before she dove in.

Regina forgot about ripped lace as she threw her head back against the sensations. She dug a hand into Emma’s shoulder to stay upright, the other still tugging and pulling against blonde hair, urging her on.

Regina’s moans flowed freely from her throat. Emma worked her tongue through her folds, along her wet slit, over her clit, over and over. She swirled her tongue at her opening and Regina’s gasps were guttural. When Emma latched onto her clit, sucking the nub into her mouth, Regina’s hips rode wild.

Emma's fingers entered her and Regina lost control of herself as she begged and moaned for “faster” and “more” until Emma was three knuckles deep. Regina’s inner muscles tightened near bone breaking against Emma's as she threw her head back in a long cry.

Regina slumped forward, her arms wrapped around Emma’s head and shoulders. She caressed fingers through her hair as she came down.

Emma slowly pulled fingers out of the woman and licked up the coating on her fingers.

“Best. Christmas. Eve.” Emma breathed against Regina’s stomach.

Regina wholeheartedly agreed.


End file.
